Semiconductor design and manufacture has many goals, including designing high performance, highly integrated, lower cost, miniaturized products. At the present time, semiconductor devices are mass produced at about 18 μm or less and this process involves well known levels of integration. To further reduce the overall size and the cost of semiconductor devices, two or more chips may be packaged together for use in computers and other devices. For example, multi-chip packaging may be used to integrate chips, such as processors and memory chips, or logic chips and memory chips including, for example, DRAMs, flash memories, and the like, in a single package. Thus, the cost and the overall size of these semiconductor devices/chips may be reduced.
Furthermore, memory chips (dies or devices) that are typically offered in single packages may be combined into multi-chip packages, which may increase overall memory capacity of the memory chips. In these multi-chip packages, memory chips contained in the package may be configured to share external pins, such as address pins, control pins, data pins and the like. When different types of chips are combined into a single package, testing the chips may be difficult.